Metroid: Alpha
by Legend of the Chaos Chao
Summary: Metroid Zero Mission novellization. Work in progress.


**Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic, a novellization Of Metroid: Zero Mission. Before we begin, I'd like to clarify thet most of the prolouge is different to the game. Now, without further ado, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! Game Master Shania helped me write this story.**

* * *

"Planet Zebes...I called this place home once, in peaceful times...before evil haunted the caverns below. Now I shall finally tell the tale of my first battle here...My so-called 'Zero Mission'." Said Samus gruffly.

* * *

It was cosmic year 20X5, and there was peace in space. However, behind the scenes, an evil was plotting mercilessly. The Galactic Federation had just received information about this evil plot, and had sent some of their greatest troopers to planet Zebes, on a deadly mission to destroy the bio-mechanical life-form, Mother Brain, leader of the plotters, the space pirates, and annihilate the Metroids, recently discovered on planet SR388. Metroids are capable of draining some sort of 'Life Force' from other life-forms, and the hypothesis that Metroids are responsible for the extinction of all life on SR388 is widely accepted as the truth. Metroids also asexually divide when exposed to beta rays for 24 hours.

* * *

Meanwhile, the federation have become very stressed, as contact with the troopers on Zebes had been lost, and so they called a meeting of their commanders, Commander Zenra Herino, Commander Enera Latinra, Commander Celestia Heritage and Commander Adam Malkovich. They were wearing navy blue federation commander uniforms and a navy blue federation commander hat.

"Alright," Said Zenra gruffly with a stern look on his face. "I suppose you all know why you have been called here?"

"Yes_, sir_." Said the other Commanders.

"Alright then. Moving on, two weeks ago, we lost contact with the troopers on Zebes. They can ony be persumed to have been killed by the Space Pirates." Zenra continued.

"But they're our best troopers!" argued Enera angrily.

"Hmm..." Wondered Zenra. He gasped in a squeaky tone, seeing the transmission monitor display a half-dead, panting federationg marine.

"C-commander Zenra...The o-other troopers are dead, but we found a...s-s-s-space pirate lair in b-brinst..Uh..." With these words, the marine collapsed to the floor and the monitor cut to black. They played back the collapsing scene, frame by frame. They noticed an industrial grade weapon burn on the marine's skin, having pierced through the armor.

Zenra threw the monitor to the floor, angrily stamping his feet, accidently stepping on the monitor and breaking it into bite size pieces that could easily cut through his feet if he had kept on raging. His face was red with anger, "Confound it all!" He scowled and yelled and screamt, at the same time. "You hear me?! CONFOUND IT!" At the top of his voice.

Celestia sighed and said, "More stress on yourself can be bad for you, y'know." She closed her eyes and turned to face the boys, "And if anything, I bet we should just send a negotiation team. After all, starting war would mean starting choas. And starting chaoas...well, destroys peace! It contridicts why we signed up for this job!" She picked up her glass of water, "Since you broke yours, you can have a sip of my water." She was facing Zenra while saying this.

Zenra picks the water up and takes one sip. "Yes, that's rational. Our best federation policewoman disappeared just three years ago... And she reappeared in January, if I'm correct, that's three months ago as a bounty hunter." He put down the glass. "Oh, and sorry about the rage. We're gonna need a new monitor for the transmissions."

Adam, clearly baffled by this, though ignored by the others, thought, _Fools...Maybe I'll call up that bounty hunter..._

* * *

Samus Aran. Past federation policewoman, present bounty hunter, future. And her Power Suit is a mystery, as it is moduler, and seems to be able to intergrate any type of technology. She had gone on missions, preveiously thought impossible, and been prepared to fight off space pirates, after her childhood tragedy of the space pirates killing her beloved family, so her family portrait is down to one. She was taken by the kind chozo of the planet Zebes, however, an evil sits upon the planet, as if a stool, even before such an evil as the Space Pirates took over. That evil was not just a life-form that had been contaminated by dark thoughts, this evil was created to keep peace, however, it had opposite promises with the new evil minions it had found, or, should we say, she had found. This evil, is Mother Brain. Mother Brain had killed the Ion-Faeria when Samus was a teenage girl, living still, but in dark days, there was something waiting to jump out at her behind every corner. Samus only just recieved a transmission, signalled by a beep. She stared in shock a second, this was the first federation asignment she had recieved. Her eyes moved along the words. She read, "Samus Aran. Meet me at federation headquarters. Secter three, subsecter eight. Commanders quarters." She took note of the name, Adam Malkovich.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the prolouge part 1, next time is prolouge part 2 + chapter 1!**


End file.
